rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J1coupe/Vito Corleone vs. Al Capone. Epic Rap Battles of History.
In this entry of fan-made rap battle, the protagonist of'' the Godfather,'' most well-known Mafia of all time, Vito Corleone- or otherwise simply known as The Don, go against the infamous Mafia Al Capone in order to see who is better Italian-American Mafia. This battle was an idea by Patts, which I took over as my project. And for people who did not see the Godfather, SHAME ON YOU! GO WATCH IT NOW! NOWWW! Err.. *ahem* Anyways, I welcome your feedback as always. Lyrics Vito Corleone: Mr. Capone, I'm gonna make you an offer that you can't refuse. I will pull you out from Alcatraz and save all of your booze, but your days are over now, leave the gun and take cannoli, I'm about to lyrically retire so-called true Godfather that's holy. speaking of holy, your massacre left a scar on your career, but what could I expect from a coward who died because of his fear? your assassins are no use, Neapolitan's dream coming down to rubble, you know how I deal with my enemies; Better call me the untouchable. Al Capone: Your New York Kingdom and the Commission is about to crumble, Vito, by the Public Enemy of the Chicago, the great lyrical torpedo, let this O.G. teach you five points on how to be a great boss, charisma, kindness, determination, drugs and few whiskey shots, I'm done with this Olive Oil who can't keep his friends by his side, about to shoot you down like Sollozzo, so you better run and hide, crushing you and your whole family, you can call me the next Cicci, you should've kept your friends closer than your enemies, you sissy. Vito Corleone: telling your enemy your plans, you aren't so smart if anything, don't let anyone outside the family know what you're thinking. I'm like the monster of Loch Ness, on your dirty case til the end, no need for a gun and kind words, either way I will make you descend, You are simply a fake Robin Hood who fights to achieve higher classes, How are you going to evade my rhymes when you can't evade simple taxes? This battle is over, go back to Florida with the syphilis you kept, I will take my rose and leave it next to your body as my last respect. Al Capone: The King of Crime is about to go on a rapping destruction spree, how about spittin' out cotton balls first before you speak to me? Going to leave O-scar on you when I burn down your tomato farm, massacring this old saint but no worries, I don't mean to cause any harm, You think your legacy lived on, but look how your pathetic sons died, one got shot, other drowned, and last one died with nobody beside, Speak Softly, love, stomping on other Italians just became my mission, because Imma kick your ass back to sicily and claim your prohibtion. Poll WHO WON? Vito Corleone Al Capone Category:Blog posts